Five Nights at Freddy's 4
Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (a.k.a FNaF 4: The Final Chapter) is an animated film directed by Don Bluth, Paul Sabella and Gary Goodman and produced by Jonathan Dern, Kelly Ward, Mark Young released on October 14, 1997. It is based on Scott Cawton's video game of the same name and is the third sequel to the 1989 movie, Five Nights at Freddy's Plot: Set in 1983, years before the events of the 2nd movie, the main character is a boy named Chris Afton,every night, the child suffers nightmares, which is attacked by the nightmare animatronics, for the day has to endure the taunts of his older brother, Terrence Afton, but with the event of the bite of '83, the older brother was sorry for everything he did to his little brother, so with Fredbear Plush, they decide to rescue the boy and face face to face with the king of Nightmares '' Nightmare '' Characters: Heroes * Chris: It is the main protagonist of the movie. He is a child who is afraid of the dark and the animatronics. He is very shy and although he speaks little he is of good heart * Terrence: 'He is the older brother of Chris, to which he always terrifies them, but with the success of the bite of '83, he becomes good and rescues Chris. * '''Fredbear: '''A tiny original Fredbear stuffed animal from the third film, but it is made of plush. He will help Chris face his fears and then Terrence to save his little brother. '''Villains ' * '''Nightmare Freddy: '''a grizzly. It is an Nightmare animatronic that aims to kill and frighten Chris. * '''Nightmare Bonnie: '''a rabbit. It is an Nightmare animatronic that aims to kill and frighten Chris. He always interacts with Nightmare Chica, since she plans and Nightmare plans Bonnie does not understand them. * '''Nightmare Chica: '''a Chicken. It is an Nightmare animatronic that aims to kill and frighten Chris. She always interacts with Nightmare Bonnie, since she plans and Nightmare plans Bonnie does not understand them. * '''Nightmare Foxy: '''a fox. It is an Nightmare animatronic that aims to kill and frighten Chris. * '''Nightmare Fredbear: a grizzly. It is an Nightmare animatronic that aims to kill and frighten Chris. * Nightmare: 'a devilish bear. his goal is to kidnap Chris and kill him, with the intention that he does not come back. He is the King of all Nightmares and the main antagonist of the film. * '''Plushtrap: '''a stuffed rabbit that serves as a Nightmare henchman. '''Others ' * '''Chloe: '''it's Chris friend, a girl of 9 years, who likes music and opera. she is in love with Chris * '''Mr Boone: '''It's Chloe's father. * '''William Afton: '''is the employee of the restaurant Fredbear & Friends. Cast * '''Alan Ryen - Chris * Eric Von Detten - Terrence * Max Casella/ Cam Clarke - Fredbear * Dennis Hopper - Nightmare Freddy * Rob Paulsen - Nightmare Bonnie * Whoopi Goldbeerg - Nightmare Chica * [[Jim Cummings|'Jim Cummings']] - Nightmare Foxy * Tim Curry - Nightmare * Frank Welker - Nightmare Fredbear * Charles Nelson Reilly - Plushtrap Soundtrack: An album of the soundtrack was released by MCA Records in 1996 and included both the songs and the score of the film. Trivia * It was considered one of the best and famous movies of the 90s and was awarded by Golden Globe. * The film focuses on October (the day of Halloween) * Tim Curry will be in charge of giving voice to the main antagonist, Nightmare. * Dennis Hopper, Rob Paulsen, Whoopi Goldbeerg and Jim Cummings, will be in charge of giving the voice to the Nightmare Animatronics in this film. * The film is also inspired by the films, All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 & 2, Aladdin & The Lion King. * The film was made in 1997, the same time when the movie was released, Disney's Hercules, The Brave Little Toaster 2: to the Rescue and Anastasia * It is the fourst film directed by Don Bluth and produced by The Walt Disney Company. Gallery WALT DISNEY'S fnaf4 PNG-0.PNG Category:Disney Sequel Category:Disney Movies Category:Animated films Category:Disney films Category:1997 films Category:Comedy Films Category:American animated films Category:American children's animated films Category:Family film Category:Fantasy Category:Animated fantasy films Category:Movies Category:Disney Theatrical Films Category:Theatrical Movies Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films